CORE A -SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide support for each of the five Projects as well as the Scientific Core. The Aims of this Administrative Core are to ensure that the resources within the PPG are distributed equitably amongst the investigators, and that all the rules and regulations of the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute and the National Institute of Health are followed precisely. The Administrative Core will coordinate monthly meetings of the investigators and their laboratories, and will facilitate communication with both the Internal and External Advisory Boards. Ms. Michele Arlotta, Business Administrator of the Hematology/Oncology Division of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine, will organize the finances of the PPG. She will meet monthly with the PPG Principal Investigator, and quarterly with each Project and Core leader. Ms. Terese Manganaro will coordinate travel arrangements for the members of the PPG, as well as for the Advisors of the PPG who will visit Penn. For each PPG Investigator, she will also provide administrative support for their efforts related to the Program Project. It is anticipated that through the combined efforts of the Administrative Core Director (Dr. Abrams), Ms. Arlotta, and Ms. Manganaro, that the research performed by the individual Projects within the PPG will run more efficiently. Every effort was made to minimize the cost of this Administrative Core to maximize the funds available for the scientific goals of the Program.